Monster
by Hayley Nichole Williams
Summary: Hayley wasn't the girl you'd expect her to be. I was the only one that knew about her secret. And I was the one who was expected to drag her out of trouble if she was on the brink of exposing it... Is she really the girl she seems to be...?


"Hayley!" I shouted angrily as my best friend Hayley ignored me. Her eyes were fixed to the mirror she was standing in front of; her eyes filled with bloodlust, "Please Hayley, you've just got to listen to me."

"Have you ever looked in the mirror... and wanted to smash it with your fist? And then... slowly..."

"STOP IT!" I cut her off, "Please!"

"Slowly destroy yourself with the broken shards," she finished.

I slammed my fist against the bathroom cupboard door, causing a loud noise of bottles clanging agaisnt each other. I stared at Hayley angrily, trying anything I could to get her to concentrate on me instead of her so called monster of a reflection.

You look at young Hayley Williams and see a happy young girl, high on life, possibly one of the best role models of all time. She may have been talented, and she may have had a way of charming people with her adorable smile. But she wasn't happy all the time. It was as if she had two different personalities. There was the one that was sane and bubbly and happy. But then there was the one that was pessimistic and something you might even call evil.

Hayley had no-one but me. She didn't even trust Jeremy or Taylor, her high school best friends. I was the only one she told everthing to. The only one she showed her true self to. But it scared me. Whenever she acted like this... Whenever she had this major personality change... I was afraid she was going to either do something dangerous to herself; or something even more dangerous to me. But when things like that did happen, I didn't judge. I knew it was something she didn't have the ability to control.

"Hayley... I... I..." I just couldn't think of anything to say as she quickly began searching through the drawers in frustration. I begged her not to do it. But not even her best friend could coax her out of something once she'd made her mind up. When she pulled a razor from a drawer of different things, my pleas became more desperate, "Hayley! I'm begging you! Don't!"

She clumsily stumbled out of the bathroom and into the hallway. I followed her curiously into her room, where she almost slammed the door in my face. She dragged her feet along the carpet until she reached her double bed, where she sat on the edge with her legs crossed.

I couldn't say anything, no matter how badly I wanted to. I just had nothing to say. When I tried to stop her, nothing came out but my own breath. When she dragged the razor harshly across her pale white skin, I screamed out in shock. She gave me a stern look as to say, "Quiet," so I covered my mouth with my hand and stayed silent for a few more seconds. I tried to respect her own decisions.

But I could only take it for so long before I tried to knock the bloody razor from her hand. She fought back violently. I closed my eyes as she hit me. I stood still for a moment more to take in the feeling of the pain. My cheek and my upper arm were stinging. And when I opened my eyes, my blood was dripping onto the carpet.

Hayley had problems. She did things she didn't mean. She tried getting help, but no-one truly understood her. It wasn't anger issues, and they tried saying it wasn't any mental or personality issue. Nobody could quite put their finger on her. She was unpredictable, and many doctors had stated she was potentially dangerous. But I didn't care.

No matter how "dangerous" she was, I stuck up for her. She tried all the medication. All the medication you could think of. Half of them neither of us knew the names of. But not a single one worked. The personality changes kept coming. Some times it was more often and some times it barely happened. And the severity of it differed too. There were times where she'd severely hurt both of us. None of it pushed me away from her.

Hayley might have been dangerous, but she was innocent when she had this personality. She seemed like a clueless little girl who's parents had been murdered and she was just left wondering why they weren't moving, why they weren't breathing, why they weren't responding to her, why they were cold...

"Blood," she said, staring at me with tears in her eyes, "There's blood."

"You... you cut me. But... Don't 's okay, Hayles," I smiled weakly, her depressed expression almost enough to bring me to tears. The cut on my arm was relatively deep, but I just breathed calmly. The last thing I could do was leave Hayley by herself in this stage, blood dripping razor in her hand, "You didn't mean it. It was an accident. Come with me so I can fix you up, okay?"

Hayley nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. That really did it for me. I was soon in the same state she was, sobbing, crying and bleeding fairly badly. But I gentlty guided her back through the hallway and into the bathroom, not really thinking about the blood dripping along the carpet on the way.


End file.
